


Happy Birthday, Nami

by Eileithyia_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/pseuds/Eileithyia_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami receieves and unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Nami

**Author's Note:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece

"Nami-san, the News Coo just brought this for you." Nico Robin explained as she handed her a small box and a letter.

"Oh, a present!" The navigator jumped in delight.

Nami opened the card first, and read it out loud.

.

_'Since this belongs to you anyway, I thought you should have it._

_Happy Birthday._

_Trafalgar Law.'_

_._

Nami hastily opened the box in excitement.

_Baddum baddum_

Then quickly closed it again, with one hand on her chest and one covering her mouth.

"What is the matter, Nami-san?" Robin asked as she stepped closer.

"He sent me his heart!" Nami shrieked.

"That's really romantic." Robin affirmed. She had a warm smile on her face, clearly moved by the gesture.

"You would see it that way. You're just as sadistically morbid as he is! It's creepy!" Nami argued.

"He is so awkward, it is sweet." The archaeologist laughed.

Nami hid her present under her bed. She was still in too much shock to appreciate what it meant.

Still, it was one birthday present she was never going to forget.


End file.
